


The Panting of the Dwarves

by Jimiel



Series: In The Pantry [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beard Kink, Dominant Women, F/M, Fashion Revolution, Female Bilbo, Gratuitous Panty Shots, Panty Kink, Rule 63, Sequel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly it only took two years after their wedding for someone to cotton on to the fact that Balin was ridiculously infatuated with something about Bilbo other than the normal newlywed romance. Then again, dwarf women were a bit more observant than their men. Now they just need to get Bilbo to share her secret...</p><p> </p><p>Special Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/giff4088">giff4088</a> for putting the idea in my head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is happily dedicated to [MorinoAthame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame) because I was reading chapter twelve of [_Here Be Dragons_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/828701/chapters/4014630) when I finally decided how to start this fic after three failed attempts!

“How do you do it?”

Bilbo looked up from the treaty she was carefully translating from ‘Thorin’s Bullshit’ into ‘Regal Elegance.’ In the doorway of her office stood Gísla, Glóin’s wife. The dwarrowdam’s gaze was penetrating enough that Bilbo prudently set down her quill and moved her hands to her lap.

This was a strategic act of non-aggression. Normally one that a normal person wouldn’t bother with, but the quill had been one of two that Nori had acquired on a trip abroad before giving one to Ori and the other to Bilbo. They looked like normal quills, but the handle was decorative steel wrapped around a refillable ink well. More importantly in Nori’s eyes was the fact that what seemed to be a normal feather shaft was in fact a very thin, very sturdy, very sharp dagger blade. So it was important that Bilbo set down the ‘quill’ when confronted by Gísla’s determined look.

“How do I do what, Lady Gísla?” Bilbo furrowed her brow in confusion.

Gísla stepped further into the office, hands fisted on her hips.

To Bilbo’s surprise Gísla was followed by Dís as both dwarrowdams entered the office, determined looks on their faces.

“We have been watching you, Lady Bilbo.” Dís started, reaching to swing the door shut with a very final sounding thud. “It was only natural, after all. We had at least a passing familiarity with every dwarf that joined the Company. The only one we were unfamiliar with was you. So when we arrived at Erebor to find that my sons, brother, Gísla’s husband and his brother, our cousins…were suddenly great friends with a hobbit, a dam no less, we were naturally curious.”

“And then Balin,” Gísla took up their obviously prepared conversation, “My beloved Glóin’s close cousin, was utterly besotted with you on top of this enchantment you have over every dwarf in King Thorin’s Company. Lads and lasses alike have courted him since before his majority and he turned them all aside stating his duty to the crown.” She narrowed her eyes, moving to stand directly in front of Bilbo’s desk. “And then we hear the tell of how Balin struck his King down for threatening you. Simply because you were Balin’s intended.”

Bilbo opened her mouth to speak up, but Dís started again before she had a chance.

“For two years since we arrived we have observed how Balin dotes on you. We do not begrudge you that, for he is obviously besotted and deserves someone who makes him as happy as you do. But there is something we do not understand.” Dís perched herself on the softest chair without a hobbit in it in the office. “He is absolutely, ridiculously…” Dís seemed to struggle for the appropriate word for the situation before bursting out, “Giddy!”

Bilbo snorted a laugh at the Princess’s word choice before she could help herself. She covered her mouth, clearing her throat quickly, before speaking. “So… You want to know how I make Balin… Giddy?”

Gísla slammed her hands down on the desk, startling both Bilbo and Dís. “Not just giddy! He’s ridiculous! Glóin adores me, but even he hasn’t matched the look Balin gets.” It was obvious the dwarrowdam was seething with just a bit of jealousy. “And then several times a year Balin will literally drop everything and race to that hole you two have built and we’ll see neither of you for two days only for him to look like a newly wed lad all over again.” She leaned forward until her nose was almost touching Bilbo’s despite the distance provided by the desk and gritted out. “How. Do. You. Do. It.”

Tilting her head to see beyond Gísla to Dís, Bilbo took in how utterly serious both dwarrowdams were in their inquiries. She carefully weighed her options before a sly smile curved her lips. Then she uttered the word that would change the mountain forever.

“Panties.”

Gísla moved back, her jealous anger melting into confusion. “What?”

Dís looked equally stumped. “Who?”

Bilbo smirked, standing up. She carefully put her desk in order and moved to the door. She opened it, turning that sly look back to the dams before gesturing for them to accompany her. “Let me show you…”

With that Bilbo led Dís and Gísla out of the palace and in the direction of the home she shared with Balin. As they went they drew attention, several members of the Company catching the odd sight of the dams who had previously shown no interest in their burglar following the hobbit. A few exchanged worried looks.

The Ladies of Erebor took no notice as they went on their mission, to discover what the mysterious husband dazzling ‘panties’ were…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Gísla is the Old Norse feminine form of Gísli which means 'ray of sunlight.'


	2. The Wardrobe

There were two entrances to the half dwarven, half hobbit or Dwobbit Home that Balin and Bilbo had made during their courtship. One led outside, into the bright sunny field that was part of the wedding present Thorin had given them and which Bilbo had turned into a massive garden with an equally massive greenhouse nearby. That door was round, wood, and painted a cheerful green that had Bilbo smiling fondly just to look at and the dwarfs of the Company had joking etched a thief’s rune into the wood that just made that smile wider.

The backdoor as Bilbo called it, Balin insisted it was the main door the silly dwarf, extended the cave-smial combined home all the way into the mountain and let out into a hallway just off from the Royal Kitchen. Like the doors of every other dwarrow family home, it was enchanted with dwarf magic and completely sealed without the use of a key tuned to the particular magic of the door. Bilbo’s copy of the key was a small thing made of bronze that replicated the key to Bag End in the Shire. It was little things Balin did for her like that which made her love him all the more…

Opening the backdoor to Dwobbit Home, Bilbo ushered Dís and Gísla into the foyer. She thought it a bit extravagant that Dwobbit Home had two foyers, but since she and Balin could never agree on which door was the ‘front’ door, there wasn’t anything else for it.

“Balin?” Bilbo called through the home as she hung her key on the peg by the door. She knew he was working that day, but he would often sneak home to leave a surprise. Or to meet her for mid-day shenanigans…

Reassured when she didn’t hear anything, Bilbo grabbed hold of Gísla’s wrist and scampered toward her clothing room.

Gísla had just enough time to grab Dís and pull her along with a startled yelp at the sudden change in the hobbit’s pace.

Bilbo led the dwarrowdams to a room she had set aside while the home was being built specifically for the purpose of holding her clothing. The size of her wardrobe, requiring its own room, had seemed a gross indulgence to the dwarfs when they had learned of it, but since the majority of it had been from the years she had lived alone in Bag End she could only shrug. She did, from time to time, acquire a bevy of dwarflings following her around and she’d tend to bring them back to play dress up and give away some of her hobbit clothing.

Inside her clothes room, Bilbo moved over to a large, ornately carved wardrobe centered against the far wall. She placed a hand on the side and turned to regard Dís and Gísla before speaking. “In here is the secret. It’s something hobbit women have known about and used for years to keep their husbands in line.”

Gísla and Dís regarded the wardrobe. It was an interesting collection of carvings that seemed normal enough for a hobbit to have. A lot of trees, some at the bottom of slopes, some singled out. There was a group of what seemed to be dwarfs climbing up a mountain trail going up one side. Another spot held a stack of barrels. The barrels were filled with dwarves and there was a hobbit lass pulling a lever.

The lever itself stuck out a bit from the design and Bilbo reached over, pulling on it to slide out a tiny compartment from which she pulled out a key for the wardrobe door which, though the dwarrowdams didn’t know, was carved to look like the door to the secret entrance into the mountain. Opening the doors, Bilbo revealed layers of cloth in varying materials hanging from the racks and a stack of drawers. Bilbo pulled one out and moved to a mostly clear desk in the room before upending the drawer to reveal tiny scraps of material.

“These are panties.” Bilbo turned expectant eyes on the dams.

Dís reached out, cautiously touching what looked like a scrap of bright pink cloth. The cloth was silky and didn’t seem dangerous so Dís curiously pulled it from the pile. It was smaller than a handkerchief and only confused the dam. She used both hands now, holding it up and unfolding it. Unfolded it revealed black ribbons on two sides and she adjusted her hold. Adjusting showed some embroidered words and she changed her grip to read what it stated. Above an embroidered diamond it stated in Khuzdul runes:

_Balin’s 14th Share._

Though she had no clue how this item was used, Dís felt her cheeks heating the longer she tried to puzzle it out. Anything that could dazzle the King’s Steward that belonged to his hobbit wife and stated that, an item no one had seen before, could only be made for brazen reasons.

At Dís’s side, Gísla was inspecting something that had the same basic size and shape of the pink item. Only the one in Gísla’s hands was silver… Literally. It was covered in tiny silver disks that made a delicate chime sound as Gísla tried to figure out which way it went.

“I’ve heard this sound before. Barely, but I have!” Gísla exclaimed. “Balin couldn’t keep his eyes off you that day… How do these things work?”

Bilbo grinned impishly. “I’ll show you.”

Before either dam could understand what was going on Bilbo began to disrobe. She unbuttoned and unlaced until finally she was standing before the two dams in just her bra and panty set. The ones she was wearing were plainly styled and pale yellow in color. She pointed to the ones on bottom as she did a turn to display the garment.

“These are panties.” Bilbo then turned to face the stunned dwarrowdams again before pointing to the top. “This is a bra. And it definitely beats wearing a corset, hands down!”

Taking in the garments, Dís raised up the pink and black item in her hand again before going red at just what the décor of it indicated. “Bilbo!”

“What?” Gísla turned to see the item before gasping as well.

“What?” The hobbit returned with faux innocence. “Those are Balin’s favorite!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how many pictures of panties I look through to get ideas for the styles I use in these stories? *headdesks*
> 
> I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I really liked ending it on that line.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed I took the (past) part off the Dís relationship tag. I did some research and couldn't find any concrete evidence of her husband being dead, so I decided to go ahead and keep him instead of figuring out who her current beau would be. I may or may not add a slash pairing for funsies. I haven't decided yet.


	3. The Ladies of Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a filler chapter, though it isn't. It also wasn't as long as I was hoping for, but meh.

“So he realized they came in more than one design and became obsessed with trying to see how many you had brought with you on the quest?” Dís twirled a braid of her beard thoughtfully, her other hand holding up her elbow, as she regarded the mural in the master bedroom of Dwobbit Home. It was a collage piece of all the panties Bilbo had apparently brought from the Shire in her pack that had somehow survived the entire quest to Erebor. Some part of her was quite scandalized by the idea of Balin, her cousin Balin, becoming obsessed with anything, let alone the flimsy bottom coverings of a Hobbit. He had just seemed so sexless in their Blue Mountains settlement.

“And then had to make a memorial of them once I had enough new ones to replace them.” Bilbo’s response was dry, though her eyes were amused when Dís turned to look.

Gísla was still admiring a particular pair of panties she had picked out from the collection in the clothes room. It was covered with glossy exotic feathers in hues of blue, green, copper, and black. She was certain it would tickle her fancy and rather liked the idea. So her question was inevitable when it was voiced. “How can we acquire some of these marvelous devices?”

Dís and Bilbo both looked over at Gísla before Dís turned her attention back to Bilbo to see the hobbit’s answer.

“Well… There are a couple of ways, I suppose.” Bilbo considered the idea even as she considered she might not be getting her feather panties back. “I could take your measures and send those along with design requests to the Shire. You wouldn’t get them back for some time, though. Or we could go to the markets and get the materials to make them ourselves. I did apprentice for a time in an undergarment shop so I know the basics by heart, altering them for the different materials and styles can take some practice, but it isn’t really difficult.”

Dís hummed thoughtfully. She noticed Bilbo grinning and turned to see Gísla clutching the pair she had ‘claimed.’

Gísla sighed and eased up her hold lest she crush the feathers. “How long would that take?”

Bilbo shrugged and held out her hands. “Anywhere from a day to a week once we have the supplies and depending on the style.” She then tilted her head. “We could go and see if we can modify any of my current collection to fit you until you have your own if you like. They’re all clean, I promise.”

“Bilbo…” Dís placed her arm around Bilbo’s shoulders as she guided the hobbit and the trailing Gísla back to the clothing room. Her expression was shrewd. “I believe that we may have a larger market for these items here in the mountain than just the three of us. If we can draw our men away from their crafts more easily with these garments… And I’m surprised that you and Balin do not have dozens of children considering how often he starts his day with that look… It would do wonders for not only the moral of the public, but for our population as well.”

“I do believe that is the first time I’ve ever heard anyone declare that clothing would be good for raising a population, Princess.” Bilbo looked stunned. “Though that does work out seeing as four or five fauntlings is the average to a family in the Shire.” She gave a slight shake of her head. “I don’t think dwarrow and hobbits can interbreed, though. That or I’m just too old to have children because Balin and I certainly do try often enough.”

Bilbo closed and locked the clothing room door once they were inside so they wouldn’t be unexpectedly interrupted. “Now let’s see what we can do about something for tonight…”

 

\---

 

When the ladies finally emerged from Dwobbit Home, the men-folk were on edge. All three ladies had smug looks of which only Balin seemed to be familiar with. He looked curiously at his wife as she sashayed over to him.

Taking his hands in hers, Bilbo leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Balin’s lips even as she tucked something into his hand and closed his fingers around it. She gave him a flirty wink as she pulled back and moved to rejoin Gisla and Dis. They turned as one and started heading in the direction of the treasury.

Balin furrowed his brow in a fondly puzzled smile and then raised his hand up to see what Bilbo had given him. At the first glimpse of pale yellow he felt his mouth go dry. He started to open the item, already knowing what it was because he had seen it just that morning… Then he noticed the others from the Company looking curiously and hurriedly tucked the item down the front of his robe and into an inner pocket.

He cleared his throat. “Umm… Excuse me, laddies.”

With that, Balin dashed after the ladies at an almost hyper pace. “Bilbo! Love! Wait up!”

 

\---

 

The next day found both Dís’s husband and Glóin with wide-eyed looks that were equal parts happy and stunned. Balin was sporting the smug look of contentment that had become his normal expression in the mornings since getting married. And sometimes at midday… No one could get a real explanation for anything out of any one of the three.

Then Glóin took the cake when he caught sight of Bilbo. He almost ran to pull the startled hobbit into an embrace.

“Bless you, lass. You are a true jewel. Bless Balin for marrying you and making sure you didn’t leave us. Bless your heart and your generosity and your toes…”

Bilbo, recalling a conversation that morning with the two dwarrowdams, gave a sly grin. “Just you wait, dear Glóin… That’s just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take longer since it references a one-shot in the series that I'm going to try to post before I post the next chapter. *headdesks* My muse is all over the place though, so I'll do my best.


End file.
